Amy's bad day
by richman237
Summary: Amy loses a fight and Silver heals her but has to give something in return.
1. Silver's betrayal

Silver,Sonic,and Knuckles came over to see Amy but she felt a little uncomfortable since it was just them gave her some flowers and said hi and then Sonic and Knuckles secretly loved Silver."Silver I have something to tell you"Amy said."Yeah Amy."He replied."I love you."she said.

"I will heal you if you do something for me."He said. "Anything to get me out of here"She replied. "He grabbed her hips and Amy was healed."H-How did you do that."Amy said. "Sh now my turn."He got on top of her and kissed her."Get off of me!"She hissed at grabbed her phone still concealed in her purse and called sonic so he could hear everything.

Silver didn't listen to her he got back on her and tried answered and heard Amy's spun the car around and sped of to the was treating her like a grabbed a few straps from the closet and strapped her to the screamed but was emediatly muffled by Silver's hard cock.

"This would be less stressful if you would have told knuckles to open the glove grabbed a 48 out of ran into Amy's room but Silver wasn't in jumped out of the closet and put a rag over his mouth and Sonic passed he woke up he was strapped to a chair.

Knuckles was worried so he ran up to her room but it was kicked the door multiple times and finally it opened but only to be screamed thinking he was dead,but he tried to crawl away but this time Silver shot him in the head.


	2. Amy's death

The nurses called the cops after they heard the made Silver very knew he was dead so he decided to make the last few minutes of his life jumped on top of Amy and shoved his dick in her mouth and put a gun to her head and told her to didn't suck she just bit it.

Silver pulled the trigger splattering her brains everywhere."AMY!"Sonic screamed. About that time Silver dropped to the ground and then got shot in the looked out the window to see a police ran in,one of them ran over to Sonic and untied soon as he was free he ran over to Amy's dead body.

He just stood there in left and went to Amy's mom and dad's house to break the bad news to where very walked in and sat down at their table."Rachael dinner is ready."Amy's parents yelled. "Rachael?"Sonic said confused."Yeah,our other daughter"Amy's parents replied.

"You have another daughter?"Sonic asked."Yeah Amy didn't tell you."They said."No."he came down in a black tank,a very short black skirt,and all black makeup."Where do you think your going."Amy's parents said."Why the Fuck do you need to know."Rachael said."Don't talk to us like that."Amy's parents walked outside to smoke a said he quit but but he couldn't stand it anymore.

After a few minutes Rachael came outside quickly put out his cigiratte and stood on seen him and said."I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks."He replied."Can I have one?"She asked."Sure."He pulled out the pack and handed her one and he put one in his lit his then handed her the lit her's then handed it back."I am really sorry about your sister."He said."What?"She replied Oh yeah I forgot you weren't in there."He said.

"Silver raped and killed your sister."He said."W-What."She leaned against raised his arm and wrapped it around her.


	3. New character

"Hey Sonic want to go to your place."Rachael asked."Sure,why not."He they walked in the door it was all messy."Sorry I wasn't expecting company."He said."Well I doubt your bedroom is that messy."She said."WHAT."He said."Just wait here for a minute."She said."Okay."He replied

"Okay I am ready."She walked was laying there naked on his bed."Well don't just Stand there get over here."She said."I don't think your parents would like this and plus I am 26 and you are 18."He said."Who gives a fuck."She said."Your parents and I do."He said."I could say you raped me and then it would be all over for you.

"I don't give a shit I am not doing this."He grabbed the phone and called the cops and told them she was got over there as soon as they put Sonic in handcuffs and threw him in the back of the cop car.


End file.
